


It's a Dog's Life

by uofmdragon



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Secret Avengers, minor references to Young Avengers
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Get Together, M/M, Memory Altering Nano Particles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate comes over to Clint's and finds both Clint and Lucky acting strangely and things only get weirder from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dog's Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in Marvel 616 verse and thus does include the memory altering nanoparticles of Secret Avengers. See end notes for more details.
> 
> This is for my 'bodyswap' square on [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**trope_bingo** and creates my line! This was beta'd by Pyroblaze18.

Kate knocked on Clint's door for the third time, frowning as Clint still didn't answer. She could hear some thumping around, which meant he was home. She heard a few steps and finally the door opened.

"Kate!" Clint greeted, smiling widely. "You're here!!" She soon found herself enveloped in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!!" She awkwardly patted his back, unsure of exactly what to do in this situation. Clint didn't seem inclined to let go anytime soon and Kate wondered exactly what he'd gotten up to on his latest mission. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, never better," Clint said, squeezing her, "You're here!"

"Yeah, but not for very long if you keep squeezing," Kate said, patting his arm. "You can let go now."

Clint pulled back and gave her a hangdog look, but he had finally let go of her.

"C'mon, you can tell me your latest conspiracy theory," she said, shooing him into his apartment. Clint went, watching to make sure she followed after, which she did. She closed the door and took in Clint's usual mess. Actually, it seemed slightly messier than usual. She sniffed, and realized there was no smell of coffee. "No coffee?"

"Uh, no, didn't feel like it," Clint said, watching her with wide eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kate asked, moving to make some, because even if Clint didn't want any, then she'd have some.

"I feel great," Clint answered, "Better than I have in ages. How do you feel?"

"I'm... good," Kate said, narrowing her eyes at him. There was something off about Clint, but he certainly wasn't acting like he was being mind controlled by a villain; no, he was far too friendly for that. "Where's Lucky?"

"Not sure, he's around though, saw him earlier," Clint said. His stomach growled suddenly.

"Did you forget to eat?" Kate asked.

"Yes, will you make food? Bacon?" Clint asked, "I love bacon, will you make bacon? Please?"

"I guess, I could," Kate decided, going to open the fridge and grabbing things for breakfast. She'd skipped her own anyway. "But you're not going to just have bacon."

"Chicken?" Clint suggested.

"Eggs," Kate declared as she spotted them. Bacon and eggs was a simple enough meal, so she didn't have to concentrate on it as she tried to figure out was going on. Maybe he had just a good night, but he seemed far too happy.

She froze as it suddenly registered that there was a strange noise. It sounded like panting and normally Lucky would have been in her way while she (or Clint) cooked. She glanced down and saw no signs of the dog; it sounded like it was coming from behind her though... She turned and yep, Clint was breathing through his mouth, panting like his dog.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kate asked.

"I'm good, you're awesome, did you know that?" Clint said.

"Well, yeah," Kate said, trying so hard not be creeped out by him. She needed to call someone and debated about who to call. She was less inclined to call Natasha, Bobbi, or Jessica, because of the stunt they had pulled a few weeks ago, even though they did know Clint the best. She could call in her team, but that would result in Loki showing up as well and Clint would probably not approve of that. She could try calling the Avengers and hope Clint's exes didn't catch wind of what was going on. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. She froze at the knock on the door.

"Oo, someone's here," Clint said and he scrambled toward the door. Kate watched him, but went back to cooking breakfast.

"Hello," Clint said, "I don't know you."

Clint wasn't normally that blunt and Kate cast the door a concerned glance.

"Barton," a man's voice said, calm and collected. "You hit your emergency call button, the button you swore you'd never hit, because you could and I quote, 'handle things by yourself.'"

"I... must have bumped it," Clint said.

"I'd believe that, if you hadn't hit it several times. It seemed like someone was attempting an SOS," the man answered. "Now, if you'll let me inspect the premises."

"Um, no," Clint said.

"Clint?" Kate called. While turning, she caught sight of Lucky moving cautiously toward the door. "Well, there you are."

Clint turned, "It's noth... ARGH!" Clint crumpled as Lucky yelped. Kate moved without even thinking about it. Going straight for one of Clint's bows that was strung and ready, she snagged an arrow, pointing it at the door as whoever was there pushed his way in, frowning at Clint's whimpering.

"Who the hell are you?" Kate asked.

The man glanced up, "Agent Phil Coulson, Ms. Bishop, of SHIELD. I have my ID."

"What did you do to him?" Kate asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified," Agent Coulson said. "However, he agreed to it, though what we did appears to be... malfunctioning."

"Why should I trust you?" Kate asked.

"Don't trust me," Agent Coulson said, looking up at her with a soft smile. "I'm going to call SHIELD and..." He cut off as Lucky suddenly ran up to him, wagging his tail, and rubbing himself against Phil's legs.

"He's never done that before," Kate said, lowering the bow slightly, because Lucky didn't normally react like that to people.

"Odd, as I've never actually been here," Agent Coulson said, reaching down to pat Lucky, who wagged his tail.

Kate relaxed the string slightly, "Your ID."

"Right," Agent Coulson said, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. He telegraphed all of his movements, including flipping it open. Kate could make out the ID and it looked official. She let the bow drop a little more. "So explain what happened to Clint."

"It's classified," Agent Coulson said. "However Mr. Barton agreed to it and was fully aware of the agreement. Something appears to have gone wrong. I'm going to call in a SHIELD team to take him in."

Kate glared, "I don't know about that..."

"Ms. Bishop," Agent Coulson said softly. "Believe me, I don't want to see him hurt any more than you do."

"I want to come with," Kate decided. 

"Ow, my head hurts," Clint whined, as he moved to sit up. He glanced over at Kate and then back at Coulson. "Why is he still here? He hurt me!"

Agent Coulson arched an eyebrow, "You're going to have to come with me Mr. Barton."

"No," Clint said. "I'm staying here with Kate, because she's awesome and fixing me food."

"Breakfast!" Kate said, setting the bow down and going to try to save the food.

"It doesn't smell too burnt," Agent Coulson offered. "And I suppose we can wait until after you've eaten."

"Thanks," Kate said, drolly.

*

Phil Coulson watched as the young woman went back to the stove and Barton followed after her. He glanced down at the slight pressure on his foot and found the dog looking up at him. He arched an eyebrow at... Lucky, wasn't it? Lucky looked up at him with soft, pleading eyes.

"I have no food," Phil said, softly.

The dog whined softly.

"Go speak to Mr. Barton or Ms. Bishop," Phil told it.

The dog's paw came up and batted at his leg.

Phil shook his head and looked over at the pair of Hawkeyes. He briefly mused about what someone would call a group of Hawkeyes. A group of Hawks was called a cast, and considering the number of injuries Mr. Barton sustained that might be appropriate for him, but according to SHIELD records, Ms. Bishop was not nearly as injury prone. Phil waited patiently, wandering about the floor. Lucky followed after him and showed no signs of wanting to go and beg. In Phil’s mind, it was odd behavior for a dog, and he glanced over at the duo. Ms. Bishop was eating slowly and talking to Mr. Barton, and Mr. Barton was using the worst table manners that Phil had ever seen. He frowned, because he recalled that Barton's table manners were usually better than this. He caught a few suspicious looks from Ms. Bishop and an open glare from Barton. It was disconcerting and awkward. Thankfully breakfast was concluded in a timely manner.

"Thank you for your coopera..." Phil began as he started to steer Barton out of the apartment. Barton wasn't moving though.

"You're not going without me," Ms. Bishop stated.

"Ms. Bishop," Phil started again.

"I don't trust you, I'm going with Clint," Ms. Bishop said, jaw set. Phil realized what Clint saw in her: they both had a stubbornly loyal streak a mile wide. If left behind, Kate Bishop would find a way to break into the helicarrier to bust Clint out and then they would be no closer to figuring out what was wrong with the memory implants.

Phil considered, "If you're told to leave the room, you will leave the room. Barton is cleared for classified information, which you can not be privy to."

"You don't want me to hear things, then at least let me keep my eyes on him," Ms. Bishop argued.

"I'll try my best, but I can make no guarantees," Phil offered, already thinking of possible rooms they could use, but he didn't know the availability of them.

"Then I can't make any guarantees about leaving the room," Ms. Bishop answered.

"Fair enough," Phil relented, going to open the door. Lucky, who Phil would have sworn was laying on the couch, was suddenly up and out the door.

"Lucky!" Kate called, chasing after him. Barton was after her and Coulson was left bringing up the rear. He was thankful that there were hallways and that the dog was only lost in the building. Someone was bound to catch him before he got out or someone was bound to walk in and nearly be bowled over by the dog now making its escape into the city. Of course it turned it out be the latter option, the option Phil hadn't thought of until he saw someone opening the door.

Bishop scowled, looking around the street as did Barton. "Lucky, c'mere boy," she called out.

"We can't wait to find the dog, Ms. Bishop," Phil said, after they looked up and down the first block and were nearing Phil's flying car.

"Go on ahead," Ms. Bishop said to Barton. "I'll catch up after I find the dog."

"But, I..." Barton started.

"Come along, Mr. Barton," Phil said climbing in. Ms. Bishop ushered Clint into the front seat, before leaning over to glare at Phil. 

She held out one finger, "Nothing better happen to... What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" Phil asked, noting that her attention had shifted to the backseat. He twisted to find the dog hunkered down on the floor. "Ah, it appears the dog wishes to tag along as well."

"Get out of there," Ms. Bishop said, reaching to grab the collar and get the dog out of the car. Lucky hunched, growling softly. "Lucky!"

"Just leave him," Coulson said. "He can come too."

"Are you sure?" Ms. Bishop asked. He nodded and she quickly jumped in, muttering to herself. Phil resisted the urge to sigh and started the car up, heading toward the helicarrier. This day was only going to get more interesting. 

*

Kate watched as the SHIELD medical agents discussed whatever it was they had done to Clint with Agent Coulson. Clint was seated on the edge of an examination table, thankfully mostly dressed again. Lucky was seated next to Kate's chair and had been surprisingly well behaved. Kate thought the medics looked bored and Agent Coulson looked angry, but then the medics didn't seem to think that anything was wrong. Agent Coulson did and Kate was inclined to agree about that.

Clint wasn't the only one acting strangely though. Kate glanced at the dog who was watching the SHIELD medics and Coulson, too. Lucky was off as well. He should have been begging, but instead had followed Coulson around all morning. He had never tried to run away before, but today he had. Kate reached down to pet his head. The dog looked up at her and then back toward the agent, tail thumping once in appreciation.

Agent Coulson made his way back to them. "We're going to need you to step away, Ms. Bishop."

"Why?" Ms. Bishop asked.

"A demonstration. I'm going to do exactly what I did this morning when he collapsed to prove to Medical that something has gone wrong and to get him the help he needs," Agent Coulson explained.

"Fine," Kate said, "Where can I watch from?"

"Why don't you go to the other end of the room?" Agent Coulson suggested.

Kate stood, trudging over there. Lucky followed after, sticking surprisingly close to her. Agent Coulson watched her briefly, before turning to Clint. Kate tried to see what he did, but it didn't look he did anything. It just looked like he spoke a single word and Clint cried out, as did Lucky. The med team scrambled to take care of Clint and Kate stared down at the dog. She hesitated, before speaking up, "Agent Coulson."

"Yes?" Agent Coulson said, looking at her.

"Can you do that again?" Kate asked.

"Why?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I want to see if something happens again," Kate said, thinking back to this morning, because she had heard Lucky yelp, hadn't she? Agent Coulson turned back around and Kate's attention went to Lucky. Once more Clint cried out followed by Lucky. "Whatever it is, it's affecting Lucky, too."

"Excuse me?" Agent Coulson asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Whatever you did, it made both Clint _and_ Lucky cry out," Kate explained. "It's not just one or the other."

Agent Coulson made his way over, looking at the dog. "Go stand by Barton, Ms. Bishop."

Kate nodded, making her way across the room. She grabbed Clint's hand. "It's going to be okay." She squeezed his hand lightly, and unfortunately, she was still holding onto it when Coulson did his trick and Clint squeezed back, hard.

"I need a full work up on the dog," Agent Coulson said, stepping away from Lucky with a frown. "Now."

The med team scrambled to obey as Coulson stood in the middle of the room. It looked like he was glaring at them, but Kate realized that he was just glaring at the problem in general. He wasn't happy with what was going on. He made his way over to her after he'd seen the dog off to be checked out.

"Thank you," Agent Coulson said to her. "Your observation may be invaluable."

"Yeah," Kate agreed. "Good thing he decided to come along."

"Yes, good thing," Agent Coulson agreed, eyes narrowing.

"What?" Kate asked, because somehow she had a feeling that Coulson had a theory.

"Agent Barton was acting unusual this morning?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah, but not dangerous-unusual, just weird-unusual," Kate answered. 

"What about Lucky?" Agent Coulson asked.

"What about him?"

"Was he acting unusually?"

"Yeah, he’s normally under my feet in the kitchen, but not this morning," Kate admitted, looking at him. "You have an idea?"

"It seems a bit far fetched," Agent Coulson admitted, "But yes..."

Kate considered the questions and the morning's events, and her eyes widened, "You think Lucky and Clint bodyswapped somehow?"

Agent Coulson looked at her with some surprise, "That's my current theory, yes."

"But how?" Kate asked. "Why? I thought Clint had finished dealing with the tracksuit mafia."

"Tracksuit mafia?" Agent Coulson asked.

"They tried to force his apartment building's tenants out and Clint forced them to sell the building to him. They weren't happy about it and they've been making each other's lives miserable," Kate explained. "They hired an assassin to kill Clint and killed one of the tenants..."

"He does this and serves on the Avengers team and works for SHIELD?" Agent Coulson asked. 

"He leads an active lifestyle," Kate shrugged. Coulson made a sound that sounded a bit like agreement. They waited a few minutes until Lucky was freed from medical and he came over to them.

Kate looked down at the dog and muttered, "Idiot."

The dog looked at her and his tail gave a half-wag motion.

Kate narrowed her eyes, before saying, "Clint."

Lucky barked and the tail thumped decisively.

"Boomerang arrows are stupid," Kate said.

Lucky growled at her, but it was definitely one of the more playful growls that she had heard when Clint and Lucky were playing tug-of-war together.

"Boomerang arrows?" Agent Coulson asked. "Really?"

Lucky whined and Kate could almost see Clint's pouting and hear his 'Because... Boomerangs.'

"I think its him," Kate said to Agent Coulson.

"Is this a conversation you've had a lot?" Agent Coulson asked.

"He has all kinds of crazy arrows," Kate answered. "He was talking about turning one into a communications arrow."

Agent Coulson gave her a long look, "So... a com-arrow?"

"That's a car," Kate pointed out as Lucky barked and wagged his tail.

"I think he likes it," Agent Coulson pointed out.

"Of course he likes it, he has no taste; he thinks that Bruce Kulick is the greatest name in Rock 'n' Roll," Kate said, exasperated.

"The Kiss guitar player?" Coulson asked.

"Uh huh," Kate said. "He thinks he's the greatest Bruce."

"Not Springsteen?"

"Nope," Kate shook her head.

"You are an odd man, Mr. Barton," Coulson said to the dog. The dog glared. Coulson's smile quirked upwards, "Though, I suppose I should say, you're an odd dog."

Clint growled, causing Kate to laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this," Kate said, patting his head.

"Agent Coulson," One of the medical techs said, glancing nervously at Kate. "Um, we have something to show you..."

"I'll be right back," Agent Coulson said, walking away with them.

"I suppose we better check on Lucky, hmm?" Kate asked, looking down at Clint. Clint barked and Kate headed over to where Lucky was.

"Hey Kate," Lucky greeted. "Are we done here yet? Because it kind of reminds me of the..."

"Of the...?" Kate prompted.

"Human vets? What's the word?" Lucky tried.

"Mayor's office?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, that. It reminds me of the Mayor's office and I don't like it. We should go eat? Maybe some more bacon?" Clint suggested.

Kate shook her head, "Sorry, Lucky, you're stuck here until we figure out how to put you back."

"I'm not..." Lucky started, before deflating. "When did you figure it out?"

"A few minutes ago," Kate said, "Though I thought something was wrong with Clint a while ago, just didn't figure it out until now."

"Sorry," Lucky said, shoulders slumping. "I just wanted to try being human for a bit."

"You know what Clint does, don't you?" Kate asked. "He lives a dangerous life, you could have been hurt."

"I know, but I wasn't going to go anywhere and... I was going to tell you, eventually."

"When you stuffed yourself on bacon?"

"Not possible," Lucky said.

"Fine, when you made yourself sick from eating bacon?"

"Yeah, then you could switch us back," Lucky said with a nod.

Kate shook her head. "How'd this happen?"

"I...I don't know."

"Was there someone else in the apartment? Did you notice any strange smells? A strange glow?"

Lucky shook his head. "Didn't notice any of those things. Clint came back hurt and he was cleaning himself up, I tried to help, and I woke up this morning like this."

"You tried to help?" Kate asked and suddenly felt Clint lick her hand. "Oh, what the hell, Clint?"

"I did that!" Lucky said. 

Kate looked between the two and sighed, owner and pet were far too similar. It didn't take long before Agent Coulson came back over, looking curiously at both Lucky and Clint.

"Lucky doesn't remember anyone, any strange smells, or any strange glows," Kate reported.

"Is there any way that Lucky could have ingested Clint's blood?" Agent Coulson asked, hesitantly.

"Yes," Kate said. "Lucky was helping Clint clean his wounds." 

Coulson sighed, "That would do it."

"Why?" Kate asked.

Coulson's hand went to his ring and gently twirled it. Clint growled and Coulson glanced down at the dog.

"Mr. Barton agreed to something, it’s in his bloodstream," Coulson explained.

"So you think that because Lucky ingested some, it switched them?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Agent Coulson said.

"What is it?" Kate asked. "What's in his bloodstream?"

"Classified," Agent Coulson said. "And no, Mr. Barton won't tell you either."

Kate gave him a look, because she was going to talk to Clint about this later. "So what now?"

"It's not designed to be in a dog's bloodstream, so now they have to figure out what to do to switch them back," Agent Coulson explained. He sighed, "We'd prefer that Mr. Barton and Lucky stay under surveillance."

"SHIELD?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Agent Coulson said. "Just to make sure nothing happens to either of them."

"I can do it, instead," Kate volunteered.

"Isn't your team active?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Yes," Kate admitted. "But I'm not going to trust him with just anybody."

"There's always Agent Morse and Ms. Romanova," Agent Coulson said.

Kate narrowed her eyes, "Are they both on this Classified thing?"

"I'm afraid that's classified," Agent Coulson answered.

Kate frowned, two of Clint's exes who had recently shown up in her bedroom to find out where he was. She knew Morse had been to Clint's before the assassin and so had Drew—she had seen the fall out with Drew—but Clint had told her about Morse's visit. She wouldn't be surprised if Romanova had also paid a visit.

"Is there a problem?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Those two have history with Clint," Kate admitted.

"You don't think they'll do the job?" Agent Coulson asked.

"No, they'll keep him safe, but...." Kate said, looking down at Clint. "Would you feel comfortable having them there?"

Clint shook his head.

"I'll do it," Kate said. "If my team needs me, I'll call one of them."

"I'll make sure you have my number as well, in case they're on Avengers business," Agent Coulson offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Kate agreed.

*

Phil climbed the stairs with his arms filled with take out. One week later and still no progress on the Lucky/Barton case. He knocked on the apartment door and waited patiently as the door opened.

"Oh, good," Kate said, opening it to let him in. "Tell me you have some news."

"I'm afraid not," Phil said, shaking his head as he dropped his load on the counter.

"Food!" Lucky exclaimed, coming towards them. Clint stayed on the couch, watching them through his good eye.

"Thanks for coming over, I... I need a break," Kate said, hesitantly.

"It's alright Ms. Bishop," Phil said, smiling at her. "He's frustrating in his human body, I'm sure he's far worse as a dog."

Clint barked at that, but Phil just smiled.

"You got this tonight?" Kate asked.

"I do, enjoy your training," Phil said, smiling at her.

"How'd you know...?" Kate asked, before shaking her head and walking out. "I'll see you in the morning." The door closed behind her.

Phil watched her go and gently pushed Lucky away from the box of food. "Patience." He went to grab plates, and fixed a plate for Lucky, and then put some chicken on a plate for Clint. He looked at Clint, "I'm not feeding you in there, so you might as well as come in here."

Clint stared at him, before getting off the couch and joining them.

"Lucky, sit at the table," Phil instructed.

"So many rules," Lucky whined, but took a seat. He set the dish on the floor for Clint and took a seat next to Lucky, who was shoveling food in his mouth. He ate slowly. After giving Lucky and Clint a second helping, Phil put the food away, watching as Clint and Lucky engaged in a game of tug-of-war. It was rather sweet.

Afterwards, Clint settled on the couch and Lucky climbed up with him. There was just enough space for Phil to sit, so he did.

"Kate watches TV now," Lucky said, offering him the remote.

Phil took it and flipped through it, turning it to _Dog Cops_. It was mindless and entertaining. Clint lifted his head and then looked at Phil.

"Don't like it?" Phil asked. "I can change it."

Clint barked. Phil stared at him. "One bark for change it, two for stay."

Clint barked twice and then resettled to get a better view.

"Does Ms. Bishop not let you choose what you want to watch?"

Clint shook his head.

"Kate's in charge," Lucky informed him.

Phil hummed softly, before looking at the TV. "Let me know if you'd like me to change it."

It was a bizarre way to spend the night, but somehow they managed it. They watched TV and there really wasn't any conversation. When it came time for them to go to bed, there was a brief discussion. Kate took the bed usually and so Lucky thought that Phil would too, but Phil was fine with the couch and he shooed the pair upstairs.

Phil lay on the couch and considered his options; perhaps it would be best if he came by more often and helped out. It didn't seem fair to make Clint sleep on the couch in his own apartment or even on the floor, because Phil had a feeling that Lucky had taken the couch due to his human form. Those two could share the bed upstairs and still have room. He doubted that Kate let Clint in the bed, even in dog form. Yes, he would have to spend a couple of nights over here until this got fixed.

*

Phil kept his promise to himself and was over when the building was attacked by what he assumed was the 'Tracksuit Mafia'. He could see why Clint disliked them and was only too happy to dispatch them. Kate seemed happier to let him take over a couple of nights, but then her best friend was a dog and whatever conversations they had were limited. Clint couldn't help with her technique in this way and with them sharing the duties, Kate seemed less likely to burn out on caring for Clint.

*

It took five weeks and two days for R&D to come up with a solution, and another two days for them to be sure it would work. Kate was very happy to see Agent Coulson come in and at least try something. She loved Clint, and he was a good friend, but taking care of Lucky in a human's body was tiring. He missed the toilet half the time and when they took Clint outside to go for a walk... Well, there had been several close calls where Kate had to stop Lucky from dropping his trousers to go too. Also, Lucky had developed a dislike for clothing and had started trying to take them off. 

Kate wasn't exactly sure what Agent Coulson was doing, but she went with it when she gathered them together to keep it classified. He didn't seem to be concerned when both of them collapsed. He did catch Clint and helpfully lower him to the floor, before slipping a pillow under his head.

"That's it?" Kate asked.

"That should do it," Agent Coulson said, standing up and straightening his tie. "We just need to wait for them to wake up."

Kate nodded, "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," Agent Coulson replied. She took a seat at the counter and waited. 

Whoever was in the human body awoke first with a load groan. He shook his head after he sat up and glanced around the room, then looked at his hands, before muttering, "Fuck yes," and collapsed backwards.

"Clint?" Kate asked, hoping that this was all over.

"Thank god, yes," Clint said. The dog whined softly as he came to and Clint's hand came out to stroke the dog, "It's okay Lucky, we're back where we belong." 

The dog huffed and moved to set his head on Clint's stomach, as his fingers slid through the dog's fur.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if I had to deal with Lucky declaring he hated wearing clothes again," Kate said.

"Really?" Coulson asked. "He never did that with me."

"That's 'cause Kate is his favorite," Clint said, smiling. 

"I really hope that you're not implying something," Kate said, because Clint sounded like he was. 

"Would I do that?" Clint said, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Yes," Kate said. She hesitated briefly, "Glad you're back, idiot."

"Glad to be back," Clint said.

"You'll have to tell me what's up with the suit," Kate said.

Clint tilted his head to look at Agent Coulson, before looking back at her. "Sorry, it's classified."

"Of course, it is," Kate huffed. She glanced around and asked, "You need me for anything?"

"Nah," Clint said. "Get out of here, I'll understand if I don't see you around for a while."

"Good, cause..." Kate trailed off.

"Boyfriend back in town?" Clint asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kate stated.

"Uh huh," Clint said, smiling at her.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Kate said, going to leave. She paused when she was on the street. She hesitated before scrolling down her contact list and texting _You busy?_

 _No, y?_ Came back almost instantly. Kate smiled.

 _Done babysitting, wanna grab a bite to eat?_ She texted back.

_Always!!_

Your fave diner in Brooklyn?

Already there

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled her helmet on, she started the bike, before texting him back, _Show off_.

*

Phil watched as Barton's protege left the apartment. He glanced at the man and dog, who seemed to have forgotten that he was there.

He cleared his throat, "I suppose I should leave you alone now as well."

"You don't have to," Clint said, glancing back at him.

"I don't?" Phil asked.

"I’ve got the full season of _Dog Cops_ on my DVR," Clint said. "I know you like it."

"I do," Phil agreed, smiling slightly at the man.

"C'mon," Clint encouraged, moving to sit up. "I'll buy dinner."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "Do I want to know why you're offering me these things?"

"Because, you could have assigned a SHIELD peon to watch us," Clint said, turning to look at him and dislodging the dog. "You could have just done what you wanted to do, and you certainly didn't have to feed me and make sure Lucky didn't overeat in my body."

"Someone had to," Phil replied.

"Yeah, but _you_ did and I appreciate that," Clint said. "Lemme show you my appreciation?"

"I don't know if that would be wise..." Phil said. "We can't mind wipe you right now; we have to figure out how to prevent another misfire."

"So right now, I remember you and remember your help. Let me thank you," Clint insisted.

"With _Dog Cops_ and take out?" Phil asked.

"I didn't say take out, I said dinner, I'd really like to go out," Clint replied. "My cooking skills aren't really 'Thank You' worthy."

Phil couldn't resist the soft smile, "Alright, sure."

Clint moved to sit up completely, patting Lucky's head, before going over to the couch and flopping with careless grace. Phil settled next to him, before reaching up and undoing his tie.

"So... Army Rangers?" Clint asked as he turned his TV on and started working his way to the queue.

*A month later*

Kate felt guilty, so fucking guilty. She hadn't been back to Clint's in a month, but the team had needed her. Then there had been relationship drama, because apparently she had a thing for speedy silver-haired super heroes and when those two had met, they were both smart enough to realize she'd slept with both of them. They had also been childish enough to get upset and it had not been a fun time, but things were better now than they were. Though, Clint could never find out about that, never, she vowed. 

She made it up to the door of Clint's apartment and was about to knock when it opened to reveal... Agent Coulson. They both froze and looked at one another. He had a couple bandages and looked like he'd been in a fight recently.

"Agent," Kate greeted.

"Ms. Bishop," Agent Coulson said, stepping to one side to let her in. He hesitated, glanced back into the apartment, before looking at her. She arched an eyebrow at the red mark on his neck that looked more like a hickey than something from a fight. "I was, uh, just leaving."

"Obviously," Kate said, as he slipped away. She caught the door before it could close and entered the room.

"Hey Katie-Kate," Clint called from the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes, you want any?"

"Two please," Kate said, glancing around the room as Lucky came up to greet her. The place was more of a mess. "You have a break-in?"

"Yeah, couple of villains tried to jump me last night," Clint said, "Don't worry, Coulson and I handled it."

"Coulson and you?" Kate repeated, patting Lucky's head.

"Yeah," Clint said with a shrug.

"So he's been here all night?" Kate asked, making her way over to the coffee and closer to Clint. He also looked like he’d been in a fight, but Kate was fairly sure that was a hickey on his neck as well.

"Yep," Clint said. 

"So, is Coulson doing the Walk of Shame this morning?" Kate asked, pouring herself a cup.

Clint laughed, "No, I believe he's doing his Got Laid Parade."

Kate glanced at Clint, before muttering, "I should never have asked."

**Author's Note:**

> Due to an accident, Lucky ingests the nanoparticles, causing them to backfire and switch Lucky's and Clint's consciousness. Coulson makes a few attempts to use the nanoparticles for their intended purpose, but due to the switch, it fails.


End file.
